


Scattered Showers

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt (wet t-shirt) from <a href="http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/"></a><b>cyn_ful</b> to get the creative juices flowing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scattered Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt (wet t-shirt) from [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/)**cyn_ful** to get the creative juices flowing.

Title: Scattered Showers  
Author: me  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Words: 100  
Rated: PG  
Notes: Another prompt (wet t-shirt) from [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyn_ful**](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/) to get the creative juices flowing.

Scattered Showers

  
They ran for the nearest awning, Draco's complaints nearly covered by the thunder.  
"Oh, _leave our wands and coats at home! The club's just down the road!_ First rate idea, Harry!"

"There wasn't a call for rain earlier."

Draco pulled at the clinging white shirt. "Look at this! I'm drenched!"

Harry moved closer and walked his fingertips down the wet cotton, enjoying the outline of the body underneath. "It's a very good look for you."

Awareness dawned. "You planned this!" Further accusation was interrupted by warm lips on his own.

"Maybe. You mad?"

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm kissing?"


End file.
